Because You Loved Me
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Songfic to Celine Dion's Because you loved me. Luchakka LuluChappuWakka Lulu writes one last letter to Chappu, reflecting on her life and his part in it since his departure... kinda suckish but, hey, decide for yourself R


_Dear Chappu,_

_I know it has been a long time since I last wrote to you but I am sure you will not hold it against me. I have great news… and some, not so great… Yuna went through with her pilgrimage, like she always said she would, and she fell in love… She fell in love with a boy who looked like you._

_And it broke my heart every time I saw him._

_His name was Tidus, and he died to save Yuna- to bring peace to a world that was not his own. Damn his nobility, damn his heroics- I know it is selfish… but why couldn't another summoner reach Zanarkand first? Why not Dona? Why not Isaaru? What did Yuna do to deserve losing her love so?_

_Like I lost you…_

_Which brings me to the good news… and I don't mean Spira's calm either._

_I would like to thank you Chappu- when my losses left me cold and empty, you taught me how to love._

-

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through, through it all

-

Things have changed since you were last on Spira, Chappu; things are still changing, with every day that passes. The Eternal Calm has reached us at last and Spira is beginning to find the beauty of a single moment, lived to the fullest. 

Only Yuna remains sad… though Rikku desperately tries to cheer her up. You have not met Rikku- she was also one of Yuna's guardians, though also her cousin. She is the daughter of the Al Bhed leader, Cid… I wonder if you would have minded as much as Wakka did, at first. Every since you fought with that Machina weapon… he has despised the Al Bhed. I am glad Rikku joined us- it has helped him to see that she, at least, is a friend.

_Besides, Sir Auron was a disgraced warrior monk, and Sir Jecht, a drunken blitzer… but two more devoted guardians I have never seen… save perhaps, for the son of Jecht._

_I was surprised too, but it would seem that he, also, came from this dream Zanarkand. It was a little much at first, but I think I understand now._

_Being around you helped me- I needed your open-minded personality. Wakka's head is as hard as a rock- having him as my sole companion has close to cemented my way of life, and I fear I am becoming far too rigid- for, you will not believe it, but I have allowed myself to settle down._

-

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

-

I have a family, Chappu- can you imagine? When you died I despaired of every feeling this way again… I tried so hard to convince myself I was wrong… that it would pass… but I am sorry- I never meant for it to happen. If you truly watch over me, still, from the Farplane, then do not be insulted by my actions- I have room enough in my heart for two- three, even, for I am with child…

_That is my good news- I just hope that you think it is good, also._

-

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

-

Chappu, you were the beginning of a new life for me. When my parents died… and Lady Ginnem… When I returned, broken, from Father Zuke's pilgrimage- through all the hard times, you and Wakka took care of me. Even when I was too proud to seek help- to high and mighty to offer it… you made me into the person I am today- you shaped my life for me- helped me up when I fell…

_Chappu, I will never forget you._

-

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

-

"The people and the friends we have lost and the dreams that have faded… never forget them"

_Yuna was thinking about Tidus- I was thinking about you._

_I swear that I will never forget you- never get over you- never part with my memories of you… but there must come a time when new memories must be made- and when I am old and grey, I don't want to look back on a life that ended before the beginning._

_Because that's what this is- a new beginning for Spira- a chance to start from the beginning- To rebuild homes, recreate dreams and rekindle old friendships… I don't want to look back and see myself sitting alone in my hut, remembering old dreams. When I look back on my life, it will be because I can no longer look forwards._

_I will never forget you, Chappu, but I will not easily forget my love for your brother either._

-

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

-

After almost three years, I think I am finally ready to say goodbye. If you walk backwards you'll bump into a tree, right? You taught me that- and literally speaking, Wakka and Rikku have done it enough times to drill it into me… I think I understand, though- dwelling on dreams is futile- you have go and find your dreams- out in the world. You have to make your own adventures- and every one I make, is only made possible by the foundation laid down by the others.

_You, Chappu, were once my foundation for life, but I've grown stronger, I think. I think, so long as I am not alone in the world, I can find a way through._

-

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

-

This is very likely the last message I will ever write to you, Chappu- I have a whole new world now- a whole new adventure. I can't be looking back. For so long a large part of me stayed with you in the Farplane- you remained my reason for living… well now I have to throw aside old bonds and walk free unto the world.

_In only a few short months Wakka and I will have a beautiful baby boy, and if I can manage to convince Wakka that it was **he** and not **I** who chose the name- we shall call him Vidina. _

_Future._

_And the future can only be reached by those who have travelled the past. Your are our past- everything about was refined by you. That is not something I will soon forget._

-

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

-

_Goodbye, Chappu- My past- My future._


End file.
